


Cuando el sueño huye de ti

by AnnieMcGarden



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Brotp, Gay, Humor, M/M, Romance, bros, broship, comedia, ghay as hell, pero más bien comedia, simplemente bros, todos siendo muy bros
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMcGarden/pseuds/AnnieMcGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llevaban dos noches en Tokio y, como siempre, los de Karasuno dormían todos juntos en la misma habitación.<br/>Tanaka odiaba eso un poco bastante.<br/>Todos se movían, hacían ruidos y Hinata no paraba de pegarle en sueños.<b></b><br/>Sin embargo, las mejores cosas ocurren por la noche y en compañía, y Tanaka tenía las dos cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando el sueño huye de ti

**Author's Note:**

> Todo muy no homo bruh. Más que romance, es sólo comedia :D ¡y un intento de haceros reír! espero haberlo conseguido

Sólo quería dormir.

Aquella era la segunda noche en Tokio y al parecer, en este viaje todos estaban especialmente ruidosos por la noche. Tanaka apretaba los ojos, concentrándose mucho en poder dormir un poco, pero el ambiente no ayudaba mucho. Entre que Kageyama, a su lado, gruñía como un oso enfadado y Hinata, al otro costado, respondía revolviéndose y dándole codazos a Tanaka, le estaban entrando ganas de irse a dormir al campo.

Tanaka gruñó abriendo los ojos, medio pegados. Escuadriñó la hora con el móvil en la mano izquierda; ¿la una y media de la mañana? Buff. Y mañana se despertaban a las seis y media para entrenar. Parece que alguien va a dormirse mañana.

Estaba por volver a intentarlo cuando vio algo extraño en la oscuridad. Una pálida luz se reflejaba en el techo, y de alguna manera sabía de qué eran.

Cuando miró para los futones, vio las caras de Asahi y Nishinoya iluminadas por sus móviles, completamente despiertos. Ambos lo saludaron, cada cual en una esquina de la habitación. Su móvil vibró y fue a ver que pasaba.

**————Noya te agregó a LOS NOCTÁMBULOS ————**

**Noya:**  ya que la gente no sabe dormir

 **Noya:**  hablemos por aquí ;D

 **Asahi** : holaaaa ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

 **Tanaka** : hyyyyyy

 **Noya** : se nota que estas dormido

 **Tanaka** : que dices

 **Tanaka** : tengo a Hinata peleándose con mis costillas

 **Asahi** : has probado a girarle hacia el otro lado? (″ロ゛)

 **Tanaka** : no puedo

 **Tanaka** : me araña como una rata y luego vuelve

 **Tanaka** : socorro

 **Noya** : JAJAJAJ

 **Asahi** : yo creo que más que pelearse contigo responde a lo que Kageyama gruñe

 **Tanaka** : que se contesten

 **Tanaka** : pero que noijskña

Tanaka dejó de escribir cuando sintió el codo de Hinata clavándose en su espina dorsal. Emitió un sonidito de dolor, y pudo saber sin verle que Noya se estaba riendo de él. Asahi seguramente iría a por tiritas para tapiar el hueco en su espalda.

Hinata había rodado y se había quedado encima de él. Parecía más tranquilo.

 **Tanaka** : hhhhhhhhh

 **Tanaka** : por qué me caen tan bien

 **Tanaka** : quiero matarlos pero me da pena

 **Noya** : pereza*

 **Tanaka** : también

 **Asahi** : estás bien Tanaka? Σ(°△°|||)

 **Tanaka** : muriéndome pero voy tirando

Tanaka soltó otro gritito de dolor cuando Hinata le propinó una patada gratuita a Kageyama y él respondió pero contra la pierna de Tanaka.

—Se acabó — susurró, enfadado.

Sin importarle que se despertaran, Tanaka se las arregló para levantar un poco a Hinata (con eso se refiere a medio ponerlo encima de Kageyama. Ahora parecía que le estaba comiendo el pie a Hinata) y rodar hacia el futón contiguo, quedando todos contentos.

 **Noya** : tanaka saca fotos

 **Noya** : ya

No hacía falta que se lo dijese.

Puso la linterna y los iluminó. Nishinoya, el que estaba más próximo, se acercó con su móvil. Se morían de risa.

 **Asahi** : no creeis que se molestarán (0_0;)?

Que les den. La venganza es mejor.

Kageyama tenía prácticamente la cara cubierta por la pierna derecha de Hinata. Mientras, su  _no-homo-bro_ le abrazaba la pierna derecha, encajándose en el espacio entre las dos. Parecían muy cómodos y ya no gruñían.

Nishinoya sacó la foto y cada uno se volvió a sus respectivos futones. No tardó en pasarla por el grupo.

 **Noya** : - _imagen-_

 **Noya** : tío esta es la mejor foto de todos los tiempos

 **Tanaka** : icono del grupo de club ya

 **Asahi** : pero a lo mejor se molestan mucho o algo así ●︿●

 **Noya** : admite que tiene gracia

 **Asahi** : bueno…………

 **Tanaka** : asahiii

 **Asahi** : vale sí tiene gracia

 **Asahi** : FIJAOS EN LAS MANOS DE KAGEYAMA ⊙０⊙

 **Noya** : LMAO UNA NO ESTÁ

 **Noya** : DESAPARECIÓ DEBAJO DEL CULO DE SHOYO

 **Tanaka** : JAJAJA

 **Tanaka** : VALE SOLO POR LA FOTO EL NO DORMIR MERECE LA PENA

 **Noya** : ASAHI INVOCO A TUS EMOJIS KAJUAIS AHORA

 **Asahi** : entendido!!!!

 **Asahi** : (ಠﭛಠ)/ (‿|‿) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 **Tanaka** : JAJAJAJAJAJAJ

 **Noya** : LMAO MUERO

 **Tanaka** : CLAVAO

 **Noya** : Le he cambiado el nombre de contacto de Kageyama por (ಠﭛಠ)/ y el de Hinata por (‿|‿) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 **Noya** : este móvil no sabe de emojis kajuais y no lo lee ajuda

 **Tanaka** : yo les enviaré esas caras todos los días a esta hora

 **Asahi** : pero si no estarás despierto

 **Tanaka** : mierda cierto

 **Asahi** : la verdad es que es una buena foto xDD

 **Noya** : ves?????? Y no hay nada de malo en reírte de una foto inocente

 **Tanaka** : eso eso

 **Asahi** : na soy yo que pienso mucho las cosas （＾ω＾）

 **Asahi** : ahora party hard!!!!!! ＼＼\\\└(≧∇≦ )」//／／

 **Noya** : *himo-chan a todo volumen*

 **Tanaka** : *agita su barrita de colores*

 **Asahi** : *se emociona al ver a Himo-chan cantar* (◕∀◕ฺ)ノ♫♬

 **Noya** : *se emociona tanto que le tira su número de teléfono al escenario*

 **Tanaka** : *Himo-chan responde y hay cita*

 **Noya** : *la boda sucede*

 **Tanaka** : *los hijos suceden*

 **Noya** : ojalá pasase eso

 **Tanaka** : ojalá

 **Asahi** : ….. se os va

 **Asahi** : pero lo dejo pasar porque Himo-chan es demasiado mona ♥ ^♥

 **Noya** : es que canta genial y es demasiado linda y es la mejor idol del mundo

 **Tanaka** : demasiado

 **Tanaka** : deberíamos ir a algún concierto suyo

 **Asahi** : SIII

**————Noya ha cambiado el nombre del grupo por HIMO-CHAN CÁSATE CONMIGO————**

Seguirían con la conversación si no fuese por el movimiento que habían estado escuchando hace rato.

Yamaguchi también era de los que se movían como si le estuvieran picoteando la espalda. Estaba dos camas más allá de Nishinoya (justo enfrente de Tanaka) y al lado de Tsukishima.

 **Tanaka** : otro que tiene batallas consigo mismo

 **Asahi** : a lo mejor para en un rato

 **Noya** : le pedimos a kageyama que le meta mano pa que se calme?

 **Asahi** : sii xDDDDDDDD

Entonces, detectaron como alguien se erguía e instintivamente ocultaron sus móviles, para no delatarse con la luz. Fue algo estúpido ya que el único que se erguía era Tsukishima, y que ellos supiesen, no se derretía con la luz de móvil.

Estaba como un zombi, somnoliento y medio muerto, y tenía a Yamaguchi dando vueltas justo al lado de su muslo.

Tanaka dedujo que Tsukishima sabía lo que hacía, puesto que se puso a acariciarle el pelo (como una madre a un niño con mal sueño) para que se tranquilizase. Y funcionó.

Se quedó así un rato, medio dormido, acariciándole el pelo y con Yamaguchi pegado a su pierna (Yamaguchi tenía una pierna montada en las piernas extendidas de Tsukishima. Esto era algo que solo Nishinoya podía ver por su perspectiva). Sin embargo, los tres amigos no se quedaron quietos.

 **Asahi** : AHH

 **Noya** : LMAO

 **Tanaka** : JAJAJ ESTO ES ORO

 **Asahi** : se conocen desde siempre, así que esto será normal para ellos….

 **Noya** : no homo bruh

 **Tanaka** : el resumen de su amistad

 **Asahi** : sí, siempre fueron como muy… no sé expresarlo (゜ ロ ゜)

 **Noya** : gays?

 **Tanaka** : guays?

 **Tanaka** : gays* mi corrector es un homofóbico

 **Asahi** : xDDDDD

 **Noya** : lmao

Seguirían conversando si no fuera porque Tsukishima giró la cabeza y clavó la mirada en Tanaka, de donde sentía venir más la luz.

Él, lejos de sentirse amedrentado, le iluminó la cara y sonrió.

Sonrió aún más al ver que tenía el rostro descolocado. Con la expresión de “me han pillado haciendo algo muy  _doki doki_  que vergüenza*.

Tsukishima le gruñó algo y se volvió a acostar, con mucha fingida indiferencia.

—¿Tsuki? — Yamaguchi se había medio despertado en el proceso — ¿Qué ha pasado? Estás nervioso

—Nada — murmuró, y la conversación no duró más que cinco susurros y una pequeña risotada de parte de Yamaguchi. Luego de eso durmieron pegados el uno al otro.

En cambio, Asahi, Tanaka y Nishinoya estaban que no podían con la risa. No sabían si era porque era por la noche y sólo pensar en no poder reírte te daban más ganas de reír, pero estaban muy graciosos. Y despiertos.

Luego de poder respirar con normalidad, volvieron a hablar un rato más por el teléfono.

 **Tanaka** : hola soy Tsukishima y sólo le he hecho un comentario positivo a Yamaguchi y a nadie más no homo bruh

 **Noya** : hola soy Tsukishima y parece mentira que nadie se dé cuenta de que siempre estoy pendiente de Yamaguchi no homo bruh

 **Asahi** : sí la verdad es que son muy obvios (;￣ー￣;川

 **Tanaka** : se casaron en el recreo en parvulitos y de ahí no pararon

 **Noya** : fijo

 **Tanaka** : ….me dan hasta envidia

 **Noya** : …ya

 **Asahi** : sería bonito tener una relación así TWT

 **Noya** : ojalá una linda chica fuera así conmigo

 **Tanaka** : que estuviera pendiente de ti, con una telepatía rara

Se formó un extraño silencio prolongado en el grupo. La risa desapareció para dar paso a la envidia. Qué cabrones, disfrutando de su amor.

 **Tanaka** : voy a ir a la máquina expendedora a por té o algo

 **Tanaka** : alguien quiere unirse

 **Asahi** : se está muy calentito en el futón ‘ v `

 **Noya** : yo voy

 **Asahi** : no me dejéis solo （ﾟдﾟlll）

 **Asahi** : está bien, voy

Los tres se levantaron sigilosamente y se escabulleron de la habitación. Cuando miraron la hora, eran las dos y media de la mañana.

—Menos de cuatro horas para dormir — se quejó Asahi mientras habría una lata de té — mañana voy a estar muerto.

—Nah, estaremos bien — animó Nishinoya.

En algún momento Tanaka había desaparecido porque volvía de un pasillo, con cara de emoción.

—Chicos, he descubierto algo genial — le miraron con expectación — la habitación de Kiyoko-san y Yachi-san!

—¡Ahh! ¡Echemos un vsitazo! — saltó Nishinoya.

—¡P-pero, no creo que esté bien que…!

—¡Asahi , sólo un vistazo! — insisitó Tanaka.

—¡Eso, eso!

—…Bueno, si sólo es mirar e irse…

—¡BIEN! — Tanaka y Nishinoya chocaron las cinco, llenos de emoción.

Ay, Asahi, te arrastran al mal camino.

Se acercaron a la puerta de la habitación, sigilosos cual Kenma al querer pasar desapercibido, para acechar de una manera totalmente inocente a las dos mánagers.

Fue Tanaka el que arrastró lentamente la puerta de la habitación, sin hacer ruido. Fue el primero en ver que había luz, y el primero en escuchar.

—…vale, ¿y este? — Kiyoko le enseñó otra foto a Yachi.

—¡AH! ¡Ese! — Yachi revolvió violentamente entre las páginas de su cuaderno — Mmm… ¿no es uno de los super ataques combinados? O sea, lo que hacían era todos correr a rematar y luego el armador decidía a quien pasársela… ¿no?

—Bien — Kiyoko asintió con una sonrisa — También hemos hecho engaños de esos, ¿te fijas?

—¡Ah! ¡No me acuerdo! ¡Lo siento!

—No pasa nada. Mira, hay veces en las que Hinata parece que va a rematar y salta, pero en realidad Kageyama se la pasa a Asahi que está y detrás y hacen un remate central.

—Me suena de haberlo visto — Yachi lo apuntó por si acaso en “la lista de armas del equipo”.

—También cuando dos rematadores están delante ambos pueden saltar como si fuesen a rematarla y Kageyama hace el engaño y se la pasa a quién más oportunidades tienen.

—Pero, ¿y si hay bloqueadores en los dos?

—Más de una vez le he visto golpear ligeramente el balón por encima de la red en vez de dárselo a un rematador.

—Eso aparecía con el de Nekoma, ¿cierto?

Kiyoko asintió.

—Lo aprendió de él.

Yachi garabetó un poco más, y Kiyoko siguió explicándole. No hizo falta que nadie le dijera nada, Tanaka simplemente cerró la puerta.

—Vámonos a dormir.

—Nos espera un día duro.

—Hay que esforzarse al máximo.

Si alguien más hubiese vistos sus caras, se darían cuenta de que estaban llorando de lo conmovidos que estaban. El simple como Yachi se esforzaba por aprender y la manera en la que Kiyoko ponía su empeño en transmitir todo su conocimiento y formar bien a la nueva manáger, les recordó que había más gente que se esforzaba por ellos y que debían corresponder.

Iban a ir a dormir. Mañana iban a estar a cien de energía, y se esforzarían el doble que ayer.

A partir de aquel momento, se controlaron cada noche. Resistieron las batallas de Hinata y Kageyama, y hasta aguantaron la envidia de ver a Tsukishima y a Yamaguchi como un feliz matrimonio.

Al fin y al cabo, sabían que sus preciadas manágers les estaban apoyando, ¡no podían fallar en esto!

**Author's Note:**

> Himo-chan es la más kawaii ok.  
> Y dale a like por la mano picarona de Kageyama ;D


End file.
